Waiting
by kandall44
Summary: A fluffy one-shot about Bonnie and Klaus. Read if u want something cute! KLONNIE


Waiting

Bonnie and Klaus fluff:]

Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries, nor do I make any money from this.

Enjoy

I parked my Prius outside the gorgeous mansion. Inside the car I gripped the steering wheel. This was the date, the date that Klaus had so ferociously persuaded me into going to.

I could not get out of the car just yet. I didn't want to approach him again. Maybe I should turn around and go home. I licked my lips and pulled down my car mirror. I was dressed to the nines. I guess a part of me wanted to look good for the hybrid.

Was I seriously saying this? This was the same hybrid that killed Jenna, sired Tyler, and was an abomination to nature.

But hell, he sure knew how to sweet-talk a lady.

I smoothed down the sides to my green dress. It was one of my favorites, and it brought out my eyes. Plus I bought it while I was with Caroline, and she always knew what looked best on me.

Re-applying my lip-gloss I thought of Klaus's lips. Those blood red luscious lips. Maybe he will kiss me? I felt my face go hot. If I were a few shades lighter my blushing would be very noticeable.

I left the confines of my vehicle and made my way down the walk to the front of the house. It was a warm night, and you could here the crickets chirping. My heels clicked against the sidewalk and I self-consciously walked a bit slower towards the house where the family of Original vampires dwelled.

"_Hello Bonnie," I heard a voice say behind me. It was sultry, and had a thick accent. I closed the grimoire and turned to face the definition of evil._

"_What do you want Klaus?" I said lazily. He took the seat next to me at the bar and nodded to the bartender to bring him a scotch, or a whiskey, or was it bourbon? They all looked the same to me._

"_I have a proposition for you Miss Bennett," Klaus spoke evenly. Lately all of his propositions have to do with me going on a date with him. But I would not let him talk me into this one. There has been way too many times where I have let him in. But this time I would not be swayed._

"_Sorry Klaus, but I'm busy from now until forever," I said and began to gather my things. I didn't want to leave yet though. I honestly did not._

"_Well clear your schedule my dear, this will be the best _proposition _yet," He slurred the word. Making what we were doing sound dirty and sexy. I frowned at him and he just smirked. His dimples were amazing. Was it bad that I would jump in his bed if he asked me to?_

_Yes, Bonnie. That is bad._

"_No Klaus. Not this time," I said with finality. Even though we both knew it was not final._

_He reached across the table and caressed my hand in his. His hands were warm. Opposed to the usual vampires' skin. Which was cold and dead. Klaus was walking beauty. Perfection at its finest. Was he this perfect when he was human?_

"_What do you mean? We have not done anything wrong. Our relationship is completely platonic my dear," he said innocently doing that thing with his eyes. I sucked in a breath through my teeth. I was annoyed by his words, and he noticed because he almost grinned at my anger._

"_Well than you should not be disturbed by my absence, to your latest _proposition_" I said. And tried to pull my hand away from his. I was annoyed but I still wanted to be next to him in a non-platonic way._

"_Bonnie my dear, I enjoy your company. And I as I recall you were the one who wanted to keep our relationship strictly friendly, and I have tried to respect that. But I want you to come over and have dinner with me at my home, and we can be rid off all the friendliness in this relationship." He said staring straight into my eyes. I melted. _

_I was putty in the hybrids warm, manly hands._

_I smirked at him and nodded. And that was it. Klaus stood up and kissed my hand, but when he let go I felt cold and alone. Our date better come soon._

The memory was still clear in my mind. I lifted my fist to knock on the door, but it almost collided with a childish face that women seem to love.

"Kol?"

I was surprised to see him there on the night of my date.

"Yes Bonnie, love, please come inside." He stepped around the door and I entered te beautiful manor. I had only been inside once before. Kol took my clutch purse from me and handed it to the butler. He was wearing a tux and he looked handsome. I told him so.

"Shh my dear, you know Niklaus is a very jealous man. If he hears you he may find out about our undying love." Kol joked. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Where is your brother?" I said sternly to the man-child in front of me..

Kol just grinned and waved his arm grandly to show me into the dining room, which had a single table in it instead of ten-seater grand-set. I felt goose bumps on my arms and Kol walked me to the table and pulled out a chair for me. I sat down and felt a bit out of place.

Kol left the room and I leaned on the table and studied the room. There were candles everywhere and it was decorated elaborately. Klaus was nowhere to be found.

Rebekah entered the room and I narrowed my eyes as she rolled hers. This was yet another surprise.

"Hello Bonnie," she said, bored.

"Hi Rebekah. Where is Klaus?" I asked this sibling.

"Patience little witch. What can I get you to drink?" She asked and I grinned.

"Well, _waitress _what do you have?" I asked grinning like an idiot. I always managed to have fun around the Originals. They were a lot less needy than the rest of the Mystic Falls gang.

"Well tonight our specials are the blood of your next door neighbors," Rebekah said. I frowned at her and rolled my eyes. She lifted her lips into a cheeky close –lipped smile.

"I'll take a coke," I finished.

Rebekah left the room and in came the man of the hour. He had the coke and something else under a tray.

"Hello my dear." Klaus said and pulled up a chair beside me. My mood brightened ten times more I smiled genuinely at him, which he returned.

"So you got your sibling to do all the waiting and greeting?" I asked him sarcastically.

"Well I was too busy preparing tonight's meal." Klaus said and removed the cover of the silver tray. I raised my eyebrows as I caught a whiff of the delicious food. It was stuffed lobster and a delicious smelling foie gras along with it. There was a Parisian salad with it and of course my coke.

"Where is your food?" I asked him.

"No comment my dear," Klaus said with a smirk and began cutting the lobster for me. I realized exactly what I said and felt my cheeks go hot once again.

"This has to be the best proposition yet." I said and took a sip of my coke.

"Really? I thought you enjoyed the trip to Spain most," he inquired. And I opened my mouth so he could feed me a bite of lobster. The food was as delicious as it smelled. I moaned and savored its taste.

"Spain was amazing, but you planned this date so it is more heartfelt." I told him and tilted my head. He looked gorgeous in the candlelight. His lips even fuller and cheekbones more defined. I saw the bit of stubble that graced his chin and his curly locks on the top of his head.

"Date? You mean proposition my dear," Klaus said teasingly and cut the foie gras. I rolled my eyes and snatched the fork from him.

"I can feed myself." I said with a bit of a snip. He leaned back and crossed his arms. I quickly ate the salad and took large gulps of my coke. The food was amazing, too bad the company was annoying.

After dinner I was left with no kiss and no romance. The only thing different this time was that he cooked for me, and actually put thought into this date. It was a bit cliché, but also the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me. Even though the date was anything but romantic.

Klaus walked me to my car, holding the small of my back. I unlocked the doors and was prepared to hop in and leave when he grabbed my hands. He shifted me so that I was facing him. Damn he was gorgeous, but also a prick.

"You cannot leave just yet love." He said and let go of one of my hands to hold my face. Those warm hands. I resisted the urge to snuggle into his touch. He lifted my face and gave me an earth-shattering kiss.

No, I'm kidding, but it was an amazing kiss.

The very un-platonic kiss lasted for a few seconds. When he pulled away I smiled and sighed. He smiled back

"You couldn't have done that sooner?" I asked, still in a daze from the kiss.

He grinned and put both arms around my waist, "Things are always better after having to wait for a while."

"Well, you had me waiting for way too long," I said and pulled the hybrid down for another kiss. I am never waiting again.

**Did you like it? Haha it was fun to write, I thought it was cute ^.^. It's very OOC for Bonnie. Idk why tho, I kinda made her seem like Klaus was so amazing. But guys Jomo is hot. So what girl wouldn't swoon for him? But yeah review please!**


End file.
